Save me Iggy!
by Soulfuly Wicked
Summary: "I have nothing left now, execpt him. They killed my brother who I had just found, no parents, caged since birth till I was thrown out of a helicopter so please, save me Iggy!" Disclaimer: Dont own Maximum Ride


" Such a shame I have to get rid of the pretty birdy, I could have kept you." He chuckled and dragged his nail across my face, drawing blood. I whimpered and cowered away. " But orders are orders." He laughed as he finished ductaping my wings to uselessness and patted them. " Still, such a shame." He pushed me out the window and slammed the helicopter door shut.

I screwed my eyes shut hoping that some miracle would happen. I gasped as the blood from my cut on my stomach gushed out. What the did they do to me?! I was fine just a second ago, well not really. " Iggy! Twelve o'clock, catch her!"

I felt arms wrap around me and I began to cry. It felt like I was burning on the inside and it was spreading fast. " Shhh, we're going to help, just calm down." I clutched my savior's shirt and screamed a little. " I c-cant it's burning me" I panted out between screams. I gasped as the fiery pain reached my heart and opened my eyes. I saw a handsome face staring at me worriedly. Suddenly we dropped and I screamed as the pain intensified. " Sorry. Max! They did something to her!" I heard other voices but by then most of it was dulled out by the pulsing of my burning heart. My vision blurred and everything began to slowly black out. " Hang in there, we'll save you." His voice rang out in my head as the pain completely took over.

* * *

" Max, she wasnt sent by the school." What? Of course I wasnt sent by the school! Why would I help those stupid dogs?! " She's gonna wake up! " " But Angel, what if sh-" I launched forward and dashed to a corner, where they couldn't take me by surprise. Just then my pain caught up to me and I keeled over. " Woah, careful." I was pulled back up by a strawberry-blond, tall guy. I blushed a bit and pulled away from him. _" How in the world...what am I doing alive?!"_ The room tilted again and I grabbed the cave wall. " Dont worry, we wont hurt you." I stared into the eyes of a little blond girl. ( Angel is a blond right? Idk cause i forgot.) I nodded slowly and slumped to the ground, breathless and tired. " So, um, I'm Max, that girl right there's Angel,Gazzy, then Nudge, Fang and Iggy. Oh and Total." So, the guy who's saved me twice is Iggy. " I'm Ash." I closed my eyes and leaned my head on the wall. The pain was still there but now I just felt hot.

" It's really hot." I felt a hand press to my cheek and i leaned into it. " Hmm, that feels good" I mumbled. " She's burning up." " Well, we can't take her to the hospital but maybe Dr,Martinez can help." " Um, but Max, you promised we would go to the beach and then we were going to the stores an-" " Nudge! She could die, we can do that later." I tuned out too tired to listen. I felt myself being picked up and I tucked my wings into me finally noticing that they took off the duct tape. " Wow, so she could die just because she feels hot?!" I opened my eyes and looked at the people who were helping me. There was Angel, the sweet little girl, Gazzy who might be her brother, then this girl who looks like she talks a lot but I don't mind that. And then Max who I guess is the leader, and then the really tall, scary guy Fang maybe and Iggy who has saved me twice and maybe a third time considering he's willing to carry me to this doctor and-. Oh God, they're taking me to a doctor! I squirmed out of his hands and shot out of the cave.

Just as my right foot was lifting up I was grabbed and pushed to the ground. " Are you insane! You can barely stand and you want to fly " he hissed. I whimpered and tugged at his hand restraining me to the ground." Fang! You're hurting her!" He let go and I curled up into a ball. " You can't take me to a doctor...he never came back...he promised...but he didnt...and you just cant take me to a doctor.." I glanced at them, scared because maybe they would still try and take me. " Who's he?" " My brother."


End file.
